


The List

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I should have been working on my NaNo novel, but these 900 words just came out of nowhere. Totally blindsided me!  I blame <i><a href="http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1007028/">Zack and Miri</a></i> for this. Oh, and Brandon Routh. Yeah. Especially Brandon Routh!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The List

**Author's Note:**

> I should have been working on my NaNo novel, but these 900 words just came out of nowhere. Totally blindsided me! I blame _[Zack and Miri](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1007028/)_ for this. Oh, and Brandon Routh. Yeah. Especially Brandon Routh!

"Thank you, miss, uh..." Bruce looked down at the list of names in front of him. "Candy. Thank you so much for coming. My assistant will be in touch with you."

The young lady thanked him, bowed her head in salutation and nervously walked off the stage, tripping on her own feet as she did, and narrowly avoiding a very ungracious fall.

From where he sat in the audience, Bruce chuckled and jotted down a small question mark next to the girl's name.

"Next," he called out to the casting assistant.

"There aren't anymore left," the man replied as he crossed off a name on his list. "Miss, uh, _Candy Kane_ , was the last one for today."

Bruce smiled with great relief, though he hoped his expression would pass for some manner of contentment for a job well done. "Fine then," he replied. "We'll resume tomorrow. Thank you, everyone."

Production employees started exiting the theatre, leaving the all-important producer/casting director alone to ponder over the list of actresses he had interviewed today for the leading role in the romantic comedy they were planning on shooting.

As he was jotting down notes on that list, Bruce saw someone walk up to him, from out of the corner of his eye. He looked up and watched as Clark Kent took a seat next to him.

Amused and curious to know what he was doing there, Bruce immediately greeted him. "Hey Clark. What brings you here? Surely Perry White knows better than to assign you to cover this casting process?"

Clark cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable. "Yeah, no, I'm not here for work," he finally said. "I, uh... I..." He paused, took a deep breath and confessed, "I want to be on that list."

"You... what?" Bruce asked, completely taken aback.

"I want you to put _my_ name on _that_ list," Clark explained, absolutely seriously.

Bruce frowned, his mouth all but gaping open. "You want... what?" he said, trying to decipher the other man's words. "Clark, you're not making any sort of sense at all."

Clark sighed, then clarified, "Look, we both know you're not really auditioning girls for a movie, here. You're not even planning to make a movie at all, are you? You're just making a list of girls you can potentially take out to one of your numerous social obligations, then bring back to your penthouse and bang."

"I don't bring them back to my penthouse to _bang_ them!" Bruce protested, very annoyed at the poor choice of words.

"Fine, fine," Clark amended, "to _sleep_ with them. Either way, the point is that you're not auditioning for a movie, you're auditioning for your little black book." Ignoring Bruce's attempt to reply, Clark went on, "I have been trying to tell you this for months but I don't know how to do it properly, not that I really ever manage to get the chance to talk to you privately enough for that to happen anyway, but see the thing is, however ridiculous this might sound to you, I'm... I... ah, and dammit, I'm attracted to you, okay? But I just never had the courage to ask you out, so, I thought, you know, since you're adding names to your list of potential dates, well, I'd, uh, I'd like to be on it."

Shaking his head slowly, Bruce replied, "I don't think you really want to be on _this_ list, Clark."

Felling as though he'd just gotten the air knocked right out of his lungs, Clark mumbled an apology.

Bruce stopped him before he had a chance to get up and leave. "No, wait. You don't understand," Bruce said, smiling. "This list... these are girls I can parade around town with, girls who will look very decorative, hanging on my arm. Girls who I will escort back to their own homes when the evening is over, knowing fully well that they're shallow enough to lie about all the wonderful sex we actually didn't have. Girls who keep Bruce Wayne's playboy reputation alive and kicking."

"Oh." Clark frowned as he processed the information. "You don't? I thought..."

"No, Clark, I really don't," Bruce assured him. "So, you see... this isn't the list you want to be on at all."

Hopeful, yet nervous, Clark asked, "There's another?"

A crooked smile on his lips, Bruce flipped a few pages of his notebook. "Actually, yes. I have this list," he started slowly, though whether for effect or for some other reason, Clark could not tell, "of really nice _guys_ I'd be interested in dating more seriously. Now that's a list I think you should be on."

"How many other names on that one?" Clark heard himself ask in a shaky voice that sounded nothing like his.

"There's only yours," Bruce admitted, his own voice less than assured. "In fact -" he ripped out a page from his notebook, crumpled it and threw it over his shoulder "- I don't think there's any need for that list at all."

Clark frowned. "Oh?"

With an uncharacteristically nervous smile, Bruce replied, "I'm not planning on adding more names to it."

"Oh."

"So, are you free this evening?"

Clark smiled, the shadow of a blush appearing on his cheeks. "I'll, uh, I'll clear my schedule."

"I'll see you later then," Bruce told him as he slid his notebook into his briefcase and got up to leave.

"Later," Clark echoed, as he mentally crossed off _'going out on a date with Bruce Wayne'_ from the list of things he'd always wanted to do, but hadn't yet gotten around to.

> End.


End file.
